onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Defchris/Archiv 2
Sperren könntes du diese IP sperren er hat geschreiben das Ruffen von Schwulen Piraten vergewältig wurde (habe ich schon wieder ruckgängig gemacht)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:37, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 16:43, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::habe ich doch gern gemacht und habt ihr sowas wie Partnerseiten--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:05, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Bisher nicht. Ist auch erst einmal nicht geplant. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 17:08, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auffindbarkeit / Google Hi. Schau doch mal hier bei den Tipps und Tricks vorbei und zusätzlich noch hier. Sucht man momentan nach "OnePiece und Wiki" bei Google, taucht die die OnePiecePedia erst sehr weit hinten auf. Das könnt ihr verbessern, in dem ihr den Tipps folgt. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 06:26, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Moinmoin. :) :Hehe, da mache ich mir schon seit einigen Wochen Gedanken drüber und bin sogar drauf und dran die Startseite in die Tonne zu kloppen. O:) :Aber wenn man einfach nur nach One Piece Wiki sucht, ist die Startseite an fünfter Stelle - noch vor der englischen Wikipedia, die ja sonst immer ganz oben steht. Bei One Piece Ivankov steht das Wiki sogar vor dem OPwiki... ö_Ö :Aber bei dem Rest scheint das Wiki wohl abzustürzen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 06:57, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::So die Description ist (für dieses Wiki) jetzt mal angepasst, aber da geht sicherlich noch mehr. Auch für die anderen Wikis. :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 07:10, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Bist du dir sicher? Ich habe mich bei Google ausgelogged (wichtig!) und dann nach OnePiece Wiki gesucht. Da taucht die OnePiecePedia nicht mal auf der ersten Seite auf - an fünfter Stelle findet sich das "One Piece Wiki" (de.oppedia.wikia.com), das ich vor einigen Minuten abgeschossen habe. --Avatar 07:24, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, ganz sicher - denn bei Google.de (oben verlinkt, Platz 5) war ich nie angemeldet. Komisch, dass man bei Google.com, wo ich auch nie angemeldet war, andere Suchergebnisse bekommt. Der YouTube-Account wurde ja nicht importiert, nachdem Google das Portal gekauft hatte. ~_~ :::Wie häufig rauscht denn der Googlebot hier durch? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 07:31, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Reicht dir ein "sehr häufig"? :-). In der Regel sind Änderungen nach wenigen Minuten, manchmal Stunden, selten Tagen erfasst. Genauere Informationen könnte ich von denjenigen erfragen, die sich bei uns um das Thema kümmern. (Dennoch können im Einzelfall Änderungen mehrere Wochen auf sich warten lassen - das ist dann der Fall, wenn die Informationen bei Google nicht "on the fly" berücksichtigt werden, sondern ein Google-Index-Update brauchen.) --Avatar 07:36, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Nee, danke, das reicht mir schon als Auskunft. Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch überlegen, wie ich die Hauptseite noch einmal überarbeite. Dass das Wiki bei "Ruffy" und "Shanks" derart abstürzt wurmt mich dann doch sehr... :/ -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 07:43, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Habe die Info doch noch bekommen: Im Schnitt wird komplett Wikia - wir sprechen hier von über mehr als 2,5 Millionen Artikel-Seiten und einer entsprechend großen Menge an Nicht-Artikelseiten (!) - innerhalb von 48 Stunden einmal von Google gecrawled. --Avatar 09:42, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Aua, da wird ja einiges an Traffic zusammenkommen. ö_Ö -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 07:58, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage Ich mach mir grade ein eigenes Wikia und wollte wissen wie man jemanden zum Admin macht? -- Roronca Zolo 17:09, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :1. Bitte beachte die Regeln dieser Diskussionsseite: Sie stehen ganz immer oben. Dazu gehört es sich auch, den eigenen Diskussionsbeitrag zu signieren. :2. Nutze bitte künftig für Fragen, die nichts mit der OnePiecePedia zu tun haben meine Diskussionsseite im Zentral-Wikia oder meine Diskussionsseite in deinem Wikia (selbst, wenn ich dort noch keine Benutzerseita habe) :3. Zu deiner Frage: In deinem Wikia solltest du als Bürokrat auf die Seite Spezial:Benutzerrechte zugreifen und Rechte vergeben können. Doch Achtung!: Du kannst sie dem Benutzer später nicht wieder einfach wegnehmen. Dafür musst du einen Helfer oder unseren Community Manager ansprechen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:16, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Wir haben das mittlerweile geändert ohne es an die große Glocke zu hängen - inzwischen kann auch der Büro die Rechte wieder selbst entfernen. --Avatar 06:47, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke für die Info. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:16, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jozus und Marcos Teufelkskraft Tut mir leid, wollt nur mal das bekannte schreiben, könnte man vielleicht irgendwie, so ähnlich wie im OP Wiki einen Theorien oder Spekulationen Abschnitt zu jeder Seite machen, auf der man dann Sachen, wie eben mein Artikel auftauchen? Gruß--Eremiten modus naruto 09:42, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Nein. Wir listen hier ausschließlich belegbare (und belegte) Fakten aus dem Manga und Anime in den Artikeln auf. Theorien und Vermutungen darfst du nur in deinem Blog veröffentlichen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:09, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry aber ist mein Blog meine Benutzerseite oder diese Seite, die du mir als Link auf die Disskusionsseite gestellt hast? Danke im Vorraus.--Eremiten modus naruto 21:43, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Dein Blog befindet sich hier. Neue Postings kannst du erstellen indem du auf den Link "Blog-Beitrag" klickst, der sich in der linken Menü-Leiste befindet. :::Der Link auf deiner Diskussionsseite ist nur dein Artikel, den ich dir in den Benutzernamensraum als Unterseite zu deiner Benutzerseite geschoben habe, falls du weiter an dem Artikel arbeiten und dann später auf eine sinnvolle Stelle verschieben willst. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:46, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay Dankö--Eremiten modus naruto 22:10, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Partnerseite Hey ich mir gedacht ob unsere Onepiece wikis Partnerseiten werden können Hier die Seite Roronca Zolo 14:09, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Entschuldige bitte, aber mit einem Plagiat-Wikia, in dem geklaute Texte aus dem Internet angeboten werden, wird hier nicht zusammengearbeitet. Nur mal als Beispiel: :* Die sieben Samurai der Meere kommt teilweise von http://www.teufelsfrucht.de/samurai.php :* Teufelsfrüchte kommt von http://onepiece-rulez.de/?site=teufelsfruechte.php :* Thousand Sunny kommt zumindest teilweise von http://onepiece-rulez.de/?site=thousand_sunny.php :* Schneevogel kommt von http://www.evil-robin.com/index.php?site=opinfos/tiere/schneevogel :* Brook von http://onepiece-rulez.de/?site=charaktere_b.php :Und der Skin ist von diesem Wiki abgekupfert. Was willst du damit beweisen? Wenn du wie du auf deiner Benutzerseite deines Wikis schreibst, dass du dich sehr gut mit One Piece auskennst, musst du doch nicht Texte kopieren!?! Ganz zu schweigen, dass man sowas nicht darf, erst recht nicht, wenn man das als seine eigene Arbeit ausgeben will. :Bitte melde dich erst wieder, wenn du die Seiten gelöscht und an ihrer Stelle eigene Seiten stehen, wobei sich mir nicht der Sinn erschließt, warum du hier nicht vernünftig mitarbeiten willst. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:30, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite So, und jetzt hier mal was ganz neues ;) SEO beinhaltet auch "Hauptseite sollte weniger als 100 Links haben". Ich hab die Regel nicht gemacht, nur gehört von unserem SEO-Experten. Du solltest daher überprüfen, ob du manche Linksammlung auf der Hauptseite nicht in einen Kategorielink umwandeln könntest. Das hilft dem Googleranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:38, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für den Tipp, dann kann ich endlich einiges wegwerfen. :) :Nein, im Ernst. Mal sehen, was generell wegkann, denn irgendwie finde ich die Seite derbst überladen. :( -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:03, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Raffit Also ich habe die Seite Raffit erstellt aber mit dem Steckbrief habe ich so meine probleme kannst du das weitermachen? (Bild fehlt auch)--Shaman King 20:30, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Einzelnachweise/ Job 1. Bei den Einzelnachweisen kann ich nichts schreiben alles erinnerung vom Anime.Weißt du da weiter 2. Kann ich eine Art Job für die Teufelsfrüchte machen.Also ich mache alle Seiten der Teufelsfrüchte.ALLE ; ) wenn ja wollte ich wissen ob ich erst den deutschen Namen erstelle und dann zum japanischen verschieben soll?P.S. Rokuoogan heißt in deutsch Sechs-Königspistole nicht Gewehr ; )--Shaman King 12:27, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :# - also im Prinzip reicht es erst einmal, wenn du die Informationen dann eben mit Quellen aus dem Anime belegst. schreib einfach hinter die Sätze oder Abschnitte und zwischen dem senkrechten Strich | und den beiden letzten geschweiften Klammern die Episoden-Nummer. Kennst du nur den Titel, kannst du hier nachschlagen. :# Du kannst gerne arbeiten wo immer du willst. Ist ja noch genug zu tun. O:) :zum PS: Carlsen übersetzt leider gelegentlich "Mist" oder zumindest mal recht merkwürdig, da braucht man sich nur die ersten Kopfgelder anzuschauen. ;) Das "gan" in dem Namen Rokuōgan ist letztlich nichts anderes als das englische gun, man könnte also auch "Roku Ō Gun" schreiben. Und gun bedeutet dann wieder übersetzt eben nicht Pistole, sondern Gewehr oder eher in dem Fall noch Kanone heißt. Auch wenn man sich das Kanji 銃 anschaut, ist die Hauptbedeutung eher Gewehr als Pistole. Oda hat die Attacke ja nich Rokuōpistol oder so ähnlich genannt und sie auch nur beidhändig ausführen lassen, daher ist die Carlsen-Übersetzung eher falsch - wenn auch leider jetzt vor allem durch den Anime dann etabliert. :Daher unterscheiden wir mittlerweile so genau und verwenden im Zweifel dann eher die japanischen Namen und Schreibweisen, die Oda in der Originalfassung vorgibt. Daher liegt der Artikel über Ace nicht mehr auf Puma D. Ace sondern Portgas D. Ace, da wir sonst in Konflikt mit den aktuellen Manga-Kapiteln aus Japan kommen. Ich werde aber die Sache noch einmal genauer ergänzen. Heute abend kann ich die Furigana (diese Lesehilfe für jüngere Japaner, die sich noch nicht mit komplexeren Schriftzeichen auskennen) :Wenn du nur die deutschen Namen kennst, ist es nicht schlimm. Irgendwann werden sie dann korrigiert. Es eilt ja nicht, das Wiki ist ja mit über 650 Artikeln mittlerweile auf einem recht guten Weg. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:13, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Puh das war viel. Danke fürs Lesen. :) :Mich wundert's ja, dass sie nicht wie bei Rokushiki, das ja als "Formel 6" übersetzt wurde, den Namen bei der Rokuogan mit "Königspistole 6" übersetzt haben. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:31, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du eine Vorlage:Teufelsfrucht erstellen so in etwa soll die sein : *Name Japanisch *Name Deutsch *Gegessen von *erste anwendung *Typ (Logia , Paramecia , Zoan) viellleicht noch mehr?--Shaman King 16:25, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Vorlage:Infobox Teufelsfrucht - bitte schön. Reicht die? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:43, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) 7.Staffel Ich habe Tele 5 gefragt wann die neuen Folgen von One Piece laufen sie fangen ab dem 02.November um 16:05 an : )*jubel* *freu*.--Shaman King 14:51, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Rezepte Wiki Hi! Könntest du eventuell den folgenden Text 2-3 Tage in die Sitenotice packen? Das wäre echt nett! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 09:14, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zu gegebenem Anlass verkünden wir, dass wir ein neues Projekt in unserer Runde begrüßen dürfen, zu dem jeder beitragen kann... Rezepte Wiki öffnet seine Pforten! Mehr hier. :Wunsch erfüllt. :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:30, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Dragons Kopfgeld auf Youtube Defchris ich hab ein video auf youtube gefunden wo ein steckbreif von Monkey D. Dragon ist auf dem steht das sein Kopfgeld 850.000.000 million Berry beträgt ich poste einen link bitte schau es dir an und dann entscheide ob wir es in seine seite aufnehmen sollen odder lieber noch warten bis es in dem manga oder in der Serie gezeigt wird. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP8hFJeCwfw&feature=related :Wenn du doch schon selbst weißt, dass das nicht im Manga vorkam: Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, das hier eintragen zu wollen? Alles was nicht im Manga, den Sonderbänden oder dem Anime vorkommt ist definitiv ein Fake. Und diese haben hier nichts verloren. vgl. auch OnePiecePedia:Canon. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 19:08, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Tach auch Hi, danke für die netten Worte zur Begrüßung, allerdings versteh ich einige Dinge nicht ganz. Ich hab gesehen, dass du einige meiner bereits geänderten Informationen über Ace wieder rückgängig gemacht hast und ich wüsste gerne wieso. Vieles was schon mein Vorgänger unzureichend erklärt hast, hast du ja auch geändert, so wie cih es vorhatte, aber wieso den Unsinn stehen lässt, dass Ace von Whitebeard losgeschick wurde um Blackbeard zu jagen, kann ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Besonders nachdem ich es richtig gestellt hatte. Wäre schön, wenn du mir das erklären könntest, denn es hat weder mit Spoiler, noch mit Spekulation zu tun. Schönen Abend! -- Portgas D. Rogue (Diskussion) 19:49, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab's nicht nur rückgängig gemacht, sondern die Informationen neu sortiert und dabei umgeschrieben, ich Schlingel. O:) :Dabei habe ich zuerst einmal die Änderungen rückgängig gemacht, da du erstens bestimmte Teile überschrieben hast (die Sachen zum Kopfgeld) und zweitens die Aufklärung, dass Ace von selbst aufgebrochen ist, in die Hintergrundinformationen geschrieben hast. Dazu ist aber diese Sektion nicht da, sondern beispielsweise für Informationen wie auf welchem real existierenden Piraten ein Charakter basiert, oder für die wirklich offenkundigen Schlussfolgerungen, wie eben dass Aces Kopfgeld höher als 100 Millionen Berry sein muss, weil er so tief in Impel Down sitzt. :In Artikeln sollte sobald etwas bekannt ist, das dann auch an der richtigen Stelle stehen, daher habe ich die Sache gleich in den Abschnitt Sein Auftrag geschrieben. Solltest du noch eine alte Version des Artikels sehen, klicke bitte hier. :Der Hinweis von Nami im Anime hingegen ist ... erst einmal unwichtig für dieses Wikia, da das (offenbar) auch nur in der deutschen Fassung des Animes erwähnt wurde. Klar muss man das noch einmal nachprüfen, aber wenn das stimmt, dann müssen wir das anders formulieren, da das Wikia seit einigen Monaten nur die japanischen Fassungen als Quelle benutzen, da bei den Übersetzungen zu viel verfälscht wurde. :Außerdem ist die Sache mit Nami und ihrem Kommentar überhaupt ein Fehler des Animes, da Nami Ace im Manga überhaupt nicht kennt und die Bande offenbar auch nie von ihm gehört hat. Generell ist Aces Auftritt im Anime ziemlich widersprüchlich, so dass im Grunde nur zählt, was im Manga vorkommt - was im Anime zu sehen ist, muss noch einmal eingehender geprüft werden und im Zweifel erst einmal aus dem Artikel draußen bleiben, vgl. OnePiecePedia:Canon. :Letzteres kannst du nicht wissen, da ich die Willkommens-Botschaft noch nicht überarbeitet hab. *gome* -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 20:36, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :P.S.: Dein Vorgänger? Wer? Wo? / PPS: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge. :Übrigens... "Unsinn"? Wo stand der im Artikel? Der Text war nicht gerade aktuell und endete mit Ace als Gefangener in Impel Down, aber... Unsinn? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 20:38, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich nochmal :Tja, leider kann ich dir nicht ganz folgen. Die Bande kennt Ace auch im Manga, zwar nicht so ausführlich wie im Anime, dennoch begegnen sie sich in den Bänden 157-159 und in Band 159 Seite 14 ist Namis Anwesenheit in Gegenwart von Ace eindeutig zu sehen. Und widersprüchlich ist der Auftritt weder im Anime noch im Manga keineswegs, erhält Ruffy doch bei der Gelegenheit Ace` Vivre-Card. -- Portgas D. Rogue (Diskussion) 19:57, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, die Bande lernt im Manga Ace erst kennen und hat zuvor noch nichts von ihm oder seinem Kopfgeld gehört. Ace schaut im Manga nur kurz auf der Going Merry rein, hält einen kleinen Plausch, gibt Luffy die Vivre Card und verabschiedet sich dann kurz bevor er die Schiffe der Baroque Works mit einer Hiken versenkt... Nami sagt nicht einen Ton, während Usopp offenbar schon von Whitebeard gehört hat. In Kapitel 160 näht Nami schon den Zettel an Luffys Hut fest. Nichts über Aces Kopfgeld - noch nicht mal in Kapitel 552 (nicht Band) sieht man einen Steckbrief sondern einen Zeitungsbericht. Es ist also rein gar nichts zu seinem Kopfgeld bekannt. ::Alles was im Anime ausführlicher ist, ist ein Filler. Und die sind hier eben nicht Canon, wenn sie so wie hier der Handlung im Manga widersprechen. Und das ist hier schlichtweg der Fall. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 20:59, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Und bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit -- ~~~~! Gliedern Ich wollte mal fragen: Sollten die Charakter-Artikel so kurz bleiben (wie z.B. Shiki) oder könnte man nicht noch wie bei unseren englischen Partnern so etwas wie Persönlichkeit und Beziehungen einbauen? Das Aussehen halte ich für unwichtig, man hat ja nicht nur aus Spaß ein Bild dabei.--Kubyc 11:10, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hm, ich würde es erst einmal darauf beschränken, was man wirklich sieht. Ich erlebe das immer wieder im Fairy Tail Wiki, dass dann Leute ihre Vorlieben eintragen oder dann die persönlichen Deutungen ohne Quellen. :Wenn etwas glasklar ist, dann kann man wirklich einen Abschnitt Persönlichkeit und oder Beziehungen in die Artikel reinsetzen. Wäre an sich kein Problem, vor allem bei den Hauptcharakteren. Bei den Nebencharakteren, wie Shiki ist ja nicht allzu viel bekannt, da er ja nur in der letzten Eigarendô-Special-Episode, Chapter 0 und Strong World auftaucht, so dass man das IMHO auch gut in einem kompakten Text zusammenfassen kann. Aber wenn du eine Idee hast, probiers ruhig aus. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:31, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hallo Defchris. Da der Monat um ist, wollte ich als Artikel für den nächsten Monat Eigarendō Special Kessen! Luffy VS Largo vorschlagen. Ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt^^ aber trotzdem finde ich ihn ganz gelungen. --Kubyc 14:38, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Naja, ich müffle ja schon seit Einführung der AdM. ;) :Können wir machen, kein Thema. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:30, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Battleguide Ok, ich geb zu das ist nicht meine Idee, die hab ich in einem anderen Wiki gesehen aber trotzdem: Man könnte ja eine Art Battleguide anlegen, wo man die wichtigsten Kämpfe aus Manga, Anime und Movies auflistet. Natürlich wollt ich erst mal fragen ob du so was zustimmst und wenn ja, ob du so eine Art Box erstellen könntest, wo das wichtigste wie Kontrahenten und Ausgang reinkommen. Bei den Attacken bin ich mir nicht so sicher ob wirklich alle in die Box gehören würden, oder nur die neuen bzw. Finalattacken. Denk mal drüber nach und Danke.--Kubyc 13:44, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das auch in meinem alten Wiki drin und sogar schon Monkey D. Luffy gegen Blueno und Monkey D. Luffy gegen Rob Lucci ausgearbeitet ("gegen", weil "VS" immer in Kapiteltiteln benutzt wird), nur sind die bei dem Umzug irgendwie verloren gegangen. T_T :Mit der Infobox hat man nur das Problem, die Kontrahenten ordentlich darzustellen. So ein Großereignis wie die Schlacht in Marineford ist sicherlich zu überdimensioniert, um alle beteiligten dort zu erfassen. :/ :So ein Battleguide ist an sich sicher eine gute Idee, nur hab ich das immer vor mir hergeschoben, da ja noch immer etliche Kapitel- und Episodenartikel zu schreiben sind. :Ich versuch aber mal ne Formatvorlage mit Vorlage zu bauen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:09, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, ich finde bei so was wie "Marineford" sollte man einfach Oberbegriffe nennen, wenn man ja "Marine" schreibt, ist das nicht verkehrt da sowieso alle anwesend sind, genauso wie Shichibukai oder Whitebeards Bande. Sieht man ja dann schon, wenn der Artikel erstellt wird. Dann erst mal viel Glück bei der Vorlage^^.--Kubyc 14:23, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Meinst du das reicht fürs erste? :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:38, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sehr gut, ich würde trotzdem gerne den Punkt "Erstmalige Attacken" sehen, ich weiß nicht warum, aber der passt ziemlich gut, da sieht man, ob sich die Charaktere was neues einfallen lassen mussten.--Kubyc 14:45, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Kann man machen.... Ich setz' es mal allgemeiner rein. Ähnlich wie bei den Kapitel- und Episodenbeschreibungen. Wenn eine Attacke/Fähigkeit zum ersten Mal eingesetzt wird, kann man es ja als -Kommentar reinzuschreiben, oder? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:52, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::So gehts natürlich auch, also unter dem Kampf halt die Attacken allesamt auflisten und für neue dran. Dann hätten wir ja alles geklärt^^--Kubyc 14:56, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, ein was gibts noch. Wenn man so wie bei Monkey D. Luffy gegen Shiki keine Fähigkeiten hat, bleibt entweder ein riesen Leerfeld oder das was gerade passiert. Kannst du das noch irgendwie ändern ?--Kubyc 17:44, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::*gnarf*, ich dachte ich hätte das elegant gelöst... Dann wieder die alte Abfrage. :( -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:49, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hatte nur was vergessen. ^^; -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:52, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Da man von selbst ja vieleicht die Seiten nicht findet, könnte man ja eine überssichtsseite mit Togglern und den jeweils kämpfenden Charakteren erstellen.--Kubyc 10:42, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :← (rücke ein) :Leser sollen kein Javascript aktivieren müssen, um die Artikel komplett zu lesen, und Autoren sollen kein komplexes Konstrukt vorgesetzt bekommen, um Inhalte bearbeiten und aktualisieren zu können. Das ist auch der Grund für die Spoiler-Regelung, dass alle Artikel grundsätzlich alle Informationen aus allen offiziell in Japan erschienenen Kapitel enthalten dürfen. :Ich könnte die Battleguide-Kategorie oder einen entsprechend ausgearbeiteten Listenartikel (wenn er nicht so wie im OPwiki aussieht) in die Monaco-Sidebar setzen, aber der Contentbereich soll generell togglerfrei bleiben. Man könnte auch die Kämpfe mit Beteiligung bestimmter Charaktere in die jeweiligen Charaktereartikel in Form einer Liste zwischen der Sektion "Fähigkeiten und Schwächen" und "Hintergrundinformationen" einfügen. :Auch solche Unterseiten-Unterteilungen wie en:Monkey D. Luffy sollen hier nicht verwendet werden, da das die Artikel keinesfalls einfacher zu warten macht. Auch wenn's schön für den Artikel-Counter wäre. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:04, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Account umbenennen Hallo erstmal, Ich wollte fragen ob man seinen Accountnamen ändern kann oder zur Not den alten löschen und einen Neuen mit anderen Namen machen kann.--Kubyc 21:20, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde dir gern anderes antworten, aber Namensänderungen sind wie Accountlöschungen bei Wikia leider nicht möglich. Du wirst dich entweder weiterhin mit dem Namen begnügen müssen, oder dich einfach nur neu anmelden. Mehrfachaccounts sind bei Wikia erlaubt, hab auch mehrere, mit denen ich schon in unterschiedlichen Wikias gearbeitet habe. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:53, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer sich so was blödes ausdenkt aber danke für die Antwort. Ich werd dann nen anderen Namen nehmen, du wirst ihn ja erfahren wenn du wieder nen Mitarbeiter hast^^--Kubyc 21:59, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja, das Umbenennen ist durchaus möglich in Wikis, aber dafür braucht es entsprechende Rechte - und hier in Wikia müssten dann gegebenenfalls die kompletten Artikelgeschichten in mehr als nur einem Wiki auf den neuen Namen umgestellt werden. Und das ist zu rechenintensiv bei mittlerweile einigen -schlagmichbittenichtwennsfalschist- einigen tausend Wikis. In der Wikipedia ist es zwar möglich, aber (zumindest als ich dort das letzte mal aktiv war) dann auch nur bei Accounts, die nicht als "SUL" registriert sind, also die in mehreren Sprachvariationen aktiv sind. :::Den Account zu löschen geht aber auch nicht in der Wikipedia. Das hat einfach rechtliche Gründe, da jede Aktion einem bestimmten Account zugeordnet werden muss, damit man einerseits Urheberrechte geltend machen kann, aber auch damit der Betreiber bei Unsinn sagen kann, dass das nicht auf seinem Mist sonder explizit von dem Account kam. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:40, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Ich wollte dich mal fragen, mit welchen Programm du die Bilder machst, da deine von den nicht-HD-Folgen immer eine etwas höhere Auflösung haben als meine. Mein guter alter VLC schafft da anscheinend keine 720x540 Pixel, sondern nur 640x480. Danke schon mal --Usopp93 16:27, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn's AVI-Dateien sind bearbeite die immer mit Virtualdub und einigen Filtern auf, bei MP4, OGG oder MKV-Dateien kommt noch AviSynth, bei MPEG-2 Streams auch noch DGIndex. Da gibt es mittlerweile einige brauchbare Filter, um die alten AVIs etwas zu vergrößern und aufzubessern. Ich benutze einen Lanczos-Filter zum Vergrößern und lasse das Bild dann mit einem XSharp und WarpSharp-Filter schärfen. Das lässt sich aber nur auf Animebilder mit vielen planaren Flächen anwenden. Bei den CGI-Szenen, wie bei denen aus Strong World ist die Methode allerdings unbrauchbar... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:36, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sabo/Sabot Erstmal Hallo, Defchris, ich wollte dich mal fragen woher du die Lesung "Sabot" her hast, da die Kanji gelesen doch Sabo bedeuten und ich nirgendwo eine Schreibweise von Oda finde, die dies als Sabot darstellt--Usopp93 15:04, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC). :Sabot ist französisch für "Holzschuh". -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:41, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Infoboxen Da ja jetzt neue Skins eingesetzt werden, ist die Infobox bei Marinemitgliedern wie Garp oder Sengoku irgendwie kaputt. Da du dich sicherlich darin besser auskennst als ich wollte ich dich nur mal darauf hinweisen es zu fixen.--Usopp93 11:46, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Frage (GhibliWiki) Hi, ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich: Wie kriege ich über die Navigation (in der MediaWiki-Ansicht) ein Bild hin? Bei mir steht derzeit nur das Wikia-Logo da. mfg, Ohngesicht 23:38, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) aus dem GhibliWiki :Das kannst du im Theme Designer einstellen, wie auch die Farben des Wikis. Einfach hier klicken. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:29, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah danke^^ Ohngesicht 13:38, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Hm moment da steht irgendwie nichts Ohngesicht 13:41, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Klick' mal auf "Logo". Dort kannst du zwischen einem textbasierten Logo und einem grafischen Logo auswählen. Das grafische Logo muss 250x65 Pixel groß und eine PNG-Datei sein. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:28, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Jo hat dann funktioniert, ich hatte den Link nämlich in der MediaWiki-Ansicht aufgemacht. Ich will aber kein Logo, sondern über der Navigation so ein Bild haben http://www.imagebanana.com/view/nc79z3ig/OPpedia.jpg und das steht irgendwie nirgens da Ohngesicht 17:31, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ach du willst ein Logo für den Monobook-Skin haben... :) Dann musst du ein PNG-Bild als Datei:Wiki.png hochladen. Wenn du ein Icon im Browser-Tab willst, musst du eine Datei:Favicon.ico ergänzen. Hilfe:Favicon und Hilfe:Logo sollten dir weiterhelfen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:43, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Jetzt hab ichs, danke :) Ohngesicht 19:41, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) X. Drake´s Geburtstag Hallo, bin neu hier :) Ich wollte nur sagen, mir fiel auf dass ein paar Supernovae Geburtstage hatten nur X. Drake nicht. Obwohl der Geburtstag einfach war. Man merke einfach sein X auf der Brust was 10 bedeutet. Daraus kann man ja folglich den 10. Oktober machen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht was sich meine :) Ich wollte nämlich damit schon Oda schreiben, wusste aber nicht so recht wie ich anfangen kann und wohin ich schreibe. Ach und nochwas, ich habe entdeckt dass bei X. Drake drinstand "Augenfarbe: schwarz". Was eigentlich falsch ist. Ich habe einige Bilder aus dem Internet und auch Folgen gesehen wo er eindeutig blaue/hellblaue Augen hat. Nun habe ich es verändert. Ich wollte nurmal sagen, was ich verändert hab und warum :) Gruß MarronEkadore :1. "Aus dem Internet" ist keine vernünftige Quelle. Die Kolorationen im Anime sind immer mit Vorsicht zu betrachten, da schon Robins Augenfarbe falsch ist, und irgendwelche Fan-Bildchen haben keinerlei Relevanz für uns. Auf dem Cover von Band 51 sind seine Augen jedenfalls grün. :2. Drakes Geburtstag ist soweit mir bekannt, noch immer nicht offiziell. In Band 60 gibt Oda die Geburtstage von Buggy, Mr.3, Rayleigh, Sabo, Kid, Killer, Hawkins, Urouge, Bonney, Bepo und Apoo. Entweder du gibst eine Quelle an, oder du lässt die Spekulationen bleiben. :3. X Drakes Teufelsfrucht ist unbekannt. Bitte schreibe keine zusammengereimten deutschen Namen in die Artikel. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:53, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki(PdM Januar 2011). Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.DarkPain14 23:20, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für das Angebot, aber ... "einfach so" mit "Überraschung, hier sind wir!" geht's nicht. Und gerade beim One-Piece-Teil solltet ihr schon etwas im Wiki stehen haben, außer einer einfachen Liste von nicht geschriebenen, aber verlinkten Artikeln. Im Moment sehe ich jetzt auch kaum einen Unterschied zum Gaming-Portal, und dort sind die existierenden Spieleartikel sehr viel besser... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 12:38, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Löschen Lösch bitte mal das Bild B.jpg. Ich wollte bloß ne neue Version hochladen und hab deswegen keinen besonderen Namen ausgewählt, hab mich dann aber verklickt.--Usopp93 16:40, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Sach ma' wo hast du eigentlich die HD-Bilder her? Da suche ich schon irgendwie seit einigen Jahren dran... ö_Ö -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:16, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry für die späte Antwort aber anscheinend hast du sie schon selbst gefunden^^--Usopp93 15:52, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Moriah Warum hast du überall alles nach Ge'ck'o Moriah verschoben obwohl der ganz klar Ge'kk'o Moriah in One Piece Green steht?--Usopp93 15:52, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab' nur auf das "h" am Schluss geschaut und die Änderung von ck nach kk übersehen, sumane... Und bisher hatte ich irgendwie jetzt keine Lust mehr die Artikel und die Kategorie nochmal abzuarbeiten. Allerdings lassen mich Odas "Bigmam" in Kapitel 610 und "Tony Tony Chopper" im 60. Band dann auch wieder daran zweifeln, dass die Namen in den Datenbüchern wirklich 100%ig stimmen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:32, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ok hast recht. Dann warten wir halt noch etwas^^--Usopp93 17:01, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, wenn du willst kannst du das schon verschieben/bearbeiten, denn im Prinzip haben wir ja scheinbar sonst keine offizielle Schreibart... Ich find's im Moment nur wichtiger, ein paar Charaktereartikel zu verfassen, die wir eigentlich im Hinblick auf den kommenden 2.000ten Artikel schon längst seit so 500 Artikeln haben müssten. ;) Sagte er und bearbeitete Kokoro -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:18, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Das kann ich machen. Könnte ich vieleicht das Recht bekommen Bilder zu verschieben oder geht das nur für Admins? Das würde ich nämlich dafür auch brauchen können.--Usopp93 18:12, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Kann ich grade machen, soweit ich weiß, geht das nur mit Admin-Rechten. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:16, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Scope Ich weiß nicht wann, aber irgendwem ist am Artikel Scope was schief gelaufen. Könntest du die Ursprungsversion wieder herstellen?--Usopp93 15:50, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Klar... Muss mir wohl bei meinen Massenbearbeitungen versehentlich passiert sein... thx. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:47, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Logofreie Bilder Hi, ich hab mal wieder ne Frage :) Hast du ne besondere Quelle wo du die neueren Episoden ohne Logo oben rechts bekommst oder cleanst du die mit irgend nen Programm raus. Wenn ja, welches?--Usopp93 14:19, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Also entweder bediene ich mich der Screenshot-Liste von 2chan, die im APforum verlinkt ist oder ich benutze grade mit Gimp den Kopierpinsel. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:21, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung Also,du weißt ja wahrscheinlich noch wer ich bin.Ich wollte mich nur in aller Form bei dir entschuldigen und noch dazu sagen dass ich eigentlich keinen Schaden anrichten wollte.Nur das meckern auf der falschen Diskussionsseite war unnötig und kindisch das gebe ich zu.Also es tut mir leid und ich hoffe du bist nicht nachtragend Gruß [[User:Petzpp|'Monkey D. Ruffy']] 13:59, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Bin ich bestimmt nicht. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit. :D -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:07, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hallo. Da du bewanderter mit dem Wikisyntax usw. bist, kannst du dir bitte mal die Infobox für Piraten ansehen, bei denen der Name plötzlich nicht mehr in Kanji angezeigt wird sondern irgendwas mit Furigana dasteht? Danke, Gruß --Usopp93 14:50, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Jou, da hatte ich was neulich geändert... scheint wohl versehentlich etwas verrutscht gewesen zu sein. ^_^; -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:08, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Einzelnachweise Hallo Defchris, ich komme aus einem gänzlich anderen Wiki, was zwar schon ein Weilchen existiert, aber erst in den letzten Monaten so wirklich in Fahrt gekommen ist. Vieles befindet sich noch in der Aufbauphase. Aber es wird langsam :) Jedenfalls haben wir uns nun dazu entschlossen, in die Artikel Einzelnachweise (Mangakapitelangaben etc.) einzubauen. Die Art, wie ihr das in eurem Wiki gelöst habt, gefällt uns dabei unglaublich gut, so dass wir bereits die passenden Vorlagen erstellt haben. (Ich hoffe, ihr seht das nicht als schamloses Klauen an, sondern als großes Lob an eure wunderbare Arbeit). Eigentlich funktionert auch alles, es wird korrekt angezeigt etc., aber eine Sache bekommen wir nicht hin: Die farbliche Hinterlegung des Einzelnachweis-Feldes im Artikel sowie die Verwendung von einer kleineren Schriftgröße wie bei euch. Wie kann das bei identischen Vorlagen sein? Ich hoffe, du kannst uns Anfängern vielleicht verraten, wie ihr das hinbekommen habt. Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße, Zoi1 11:23, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Zoi1, :freut mich, dass ihr den Code übernommen habt. :Die Formatierungen der Auflistung habe ich über die CSS-Einstellungen des Skins MediaWiki:Wikia.css vorgenommen. Dort findest du alles unter der Überschrift /* Referenzen-Box */. Die Hintergrundfarbe könnt ihr mit dem Wert hinter background: verändern. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:27, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich danke dir! Zoi1 14:53, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC)